1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method, a resist pattern formed by the pattern forming method, and a method for manufacturing an electronic device, including the pattern forming method.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method which is used for a process for manufacturing a semiconductor such as an IC, the manufacture of a circuit board for a liquid crystal, a thermal head, or the like, and other lithographic processes for photofabrication, as well as a resist pattern formed by the pattern forming method, and a method for manufacturing an electronic device, including the pattern forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices such as an IC in the related art, microfabrication by means of lithography using various resist compositions has been carried out. For example, JP2013-061647A describes “a method for forming an electronic device, including (a) a step of providing a semiconductor base including one or more layers on which a pattern is formed; (b) a step of forming a photoresist layer on the one or more layers on which a pattern is formed; (c) a step of coating a photoresist topcoat composition on the photoresist layer, in which the topcoat composition includes a basic quencher, a polymer, and an organic solvent; (d) a step of exposing the layer with chemical rays; and (c) a step of developing the exposed film with an organic solvent developer”.